Asesina
by tony kvar
Summary: En la universidad Akane cambió, ese cambio no fue bueno. Ahora solo hay alguien que pueda detenerla… su antiguo prometido, al que aún ama, Ranma. Pero...
1. Chapter 1 Asesina

Los personajes de la historia no son míos. No hago esto con animo de lucro.

* * *

 ** _1\. Asesina._** ** _.._**

Akane huía de su perseguidor. Él era implacable, ni la perdería ni le daría tregua, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a escapar. No podía darle la oportunidad de acercase. Lo conocía mejor que nadie. Había sido su amor de juventud, y aun lo seguía amando, no quería acabar con él.

Todo empezó en la universidad, las malas compañías la alejaron de él. El chico siempre la advirtió contra ellas, y ella como siempre, no le hizo caso. Empezaron con drogas, algún robo pequeño, y continuaron con grandes atracos, la chica dulce desapareció, pronto se acostumbró al olor de la pólvora y al sabor de la sangre. Fue una despiadada asesina que mataba por placer, ya no le importaba el dinero, sólo esperaba la menor oportunidad para apretar el gatillo, solo uno se escapó, su ex-prometido, ahora casado con su hermana mayor, bueno viudo de ella, por qué la mató por robarle el novio y disfrutó haciéndolo.

-¡Hola Akane! -oyó detrás suyo- entrégate no me obligues a destruirte, por qué no quiero hacerlo.

-Vaya mira quien tenemos aquí a Ranma-dijo ella con sorna, aunque no lo demostrase estaba nerviosa, la mirada del joven policía aún la turbaba.- ¿destruirme?, vengas, no puedes, aun me amas, lo veo en tu cara, no podrás acabar conmigo.

-Eso está por ver Akane-dijo el joven- he cambiado como tú lo hiciste. No he olvidado que matates a tu familia y a la mía incluido a nuestro hijo, a nuestros amigos, y todo lo que quisimos de jóvenes.

-Eres un inmaduro-dijo la asesina-sigues siendo igual de idealista que cuando éramos unos criajos y corríamos por los tejados de Nerima.

-Y tú sigues la chica torpe, que se ha creado una pared para protegerse del mundo.-dijo él.

Ella se rió a carcajadas, a él le vino a la cabeza, las de una de sus prometidas que también le faltaba un tornillo, ahora estaba muerta como sus otras dos prometidas, asesinada por la locura de Akane.

-Piensas que no te mataré, pues lo haré, como hice con tus amigos. A Ryoga por engañarme como Pchan. A Kuno por acosarme y al pato por qué me dio la gana. Y a tus prometidas por perseguiste a ti…-dijo ella riéndose.

-Te voy a parar y esta vez será para siempre-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Vengas no usarás conmigo ninguno de tu trucos- dijo ella riéndose – te falta valor.

Él sacó una pistola de agua.

-¿Me ganarás con una pistola de juguete?-dijo ella riéndose, pero se calló de golpe, sabía que se proponía hacer Ranma- No será…

-¡Acertaste!- dijo el joven policía sonriendo-prepárate por qué vas a cambiar de vida. De ahora en adelante tú serás mi mascota.

Ella intentó sacar su pistola, pero cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo, ya vio venir el chorro de agua que le impartó en el pecho. De pronto todo se oscureció y alguien la cogió como si no pesase nada. Se vio desnuda, y con pelo, era… era... una perrita pequeña y muy bella.

-Antes llevabas ropa interior más sexy. -dijo él mirando la ropa íntima-Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de esto?-dijo Ranma y le enseñó un objeto.

Akane lo reconoció era la olla de conservación que detenía a los malditos en el cuerpo maldito.

"No lo hagas, Ranma, por favor"-pensó Akane dentro de su cuerpo de perrita.

Y Ranma lo utilizó con ella.

-Ahora será para siempre una perrita, Akane. No te puedo matar, aun te quiero. Pero te mereces un castigo-la perrita se le lanzaba para modele- y como veo que eres salvaje te tengo que borrar tus ansias asesinas, de ahora en adelante será mentalmente una perrita, sin recuerdos de que fuiste humana, esta técnica me la enseñó Cologne, para que vengase a su bisnieta a Mousse y toda gente que mataste.

Y presionándole la cabeza la perrita olvido todo, Ranma cogió en brazos el animal, y este le cogió cariño a su nuevo dueño, tal vez un recuerdo del amor que siempre sintió por el chico.

* * *

-Se lanzó al mar en el puerto. Se desnudó delante mío y se lanzó al mar-dijo Ranma a su jefe, el comisario de policía-estará muerta, nunca aprendió a nadar.

-Buscaremos su cadáver, seguro que no lo encontramos-dijo su jefe- Ya está vengado mató a su familia y a sus amigos, suerte que ocultamos a su mujer muy mal herida y la hicimos pasar por muerta.

-Si-dijo Ranma- Kasumi quería mucho a su hermana, pero Akane enloqueció. Debería haberla detenido cuando íbamos a la universidad. Ahora sería todo distinto.

-Aun la quiere-dijo el comisario- si todo fuese distinto ahora ella y usted estarían casados y serían felices.

-No se puede cambiar el pasado-dijo el joven con tristeza- ojala.

Y se fue al dojo Tendo y entró, lo encontró vacío, recordaba cuando estaban todos, tan lleno de vida.

-Hola Ranma-dijo Kasumi, y lo besó y se abrazaron.

Por fin podrían estar juntos. Ella había llorado, quería a su hermana y aun la recordaba como la niña alegre e inocente que estaba enamorada de un jovencillo con trenza.

-Ha acabado todo-dijo él con pena.

-No puedes alterar el pasado -contesto Kasumi-, tu quisiste mucho a mi hermana, si todos te hubiéramos hecho caso, ahora Akane estaría aquí con nosotros y todos los que ella asesinó.

-Sí,-respondió el joven policía-esta casa está muy vacía, deberíamos llenarla, es hora que tengamos una familia.

-Si-contestó ella- ya estamos en ello, futuro papa.

Él la abrazó y la besó. Iba a ser padre, estaba contento. En eso entró la perrita.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó la mujer al animal. La cogió y la acarició y la miró a los ojos y se sorprendió.

-Me la encontré sola y desvalida en la calle y me la traje,- habría tiempo de explicarle la verdad.- ¿Qué tal si la llamamos…?

-Akane, su nombre es Akane-dijo ella llorando abrazando a la perrita. Miró a su marido, él se dio cuenta que sabía quién era el animal. Kasumi se abrazó a su marido y lo besó con cariño,- gracias por devolverme a mi hermana, nosotros la cuidaremos.

* * *

Nota de autor:

Esta historia formaba parte de otra. Era unos de los sueños del Capitulo ILUSIONES del fic "Ranma y Akane a la fuga", subiré algunos de los sueños, los que no afectan la historia, de forma independiente, y dejaré los más importantes para la historia, Gracias

A historia le he añadido " ** _La magia de una noche de verano_** " y _" **D** **estino fatal** "_ para que formen un sólo fic.


	2. La magia de una noche de verano

_los personajes de esta historia no son míos, no escribo esto con animo de lucro._

 ** _2._**. _**La magia de una noche de verano..**._

Era una noche de verano, un verano recién estrenado, Ranma y Akane paseaban por la playa de una costa de Barcelona. Les había tocado un viaje en un sorteo y toda familia voló a Europa.

Era la noche de Sant Juan, una noche mágica según la tradición de esa región. Una noche llena de leyendas, muchas ellas relacionadas con el fuego. Según la tradición mediterránea era la noche de las brujas y de los espíritus.

Akane llevaba un vestido negro y Ranma llevaba unos tejanos y una camisa. Ambos estaban un poco enfadados, ese día por la noche se abrían las discotecas, y estaban abierta hasta cerca del amanecer. Y ellos al ser menores en ese país, tenían diecisiete años, por casi un año no podían entrar.

-Si tuviéramos dieciocho, en este país ya seriamos mayores de edad, y ahora estaríamos divirtiéndonos. - dijo Ranma fastidiado.

-Y al volver a Japón volveríamos a ser menores-dijo Akane riendo.

Andaban por la playa y Akane metió los pies descalzos en el agua.

-Deberías meterte-dijo ella.

-Sabes que no puedo-comentó el.

Siguieron andando durante un rato. Hacia un tiempo agradable. Hacía días que había entrado el verano.

\- ¿Dónde dices que nos esperan la familia? -preguntó Ranma.

-Allí en aquella hoguera- dijo la chica. Señalando a una hoguera cercana.

-Aquella, ¿no hay mucha gente? -dijo extrañado el chico- eso parece un aque…-y sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y se volvió, vio a Akane con sangre en la mano derecha y unas uñas muy larga, la miró a la cara extrañado y vio una sonrisa perversa en ella.

-Si Ranma, eso es un aquelarre-dijo Akane con un tono malvado.

Cuando despertó estaba atado a una estaca clavada en el suelo. Y con un ropaje extraño, allí estaba su familia y gente que no conocía.

-Veo que ya has despertado. -dijo Akane con una voz perversa, ser movía con una especie de danza alrededor de chico- esta noche serás uno de los nuestros.

\- ¡Suéltame pequeña bruja! - contestó el chico furioso- te voy a dar lo que mereces.

\- ¿Bruja?, ¿me has llamado bruja? -dijo ella riendo, se había cambiado de vestido, ahora era negro y transparente y al chico se les escapó la vista a los pechos de ella, no llevaba sujetador y se transparentaban. Akane se rió al verlo mirar a esa parte de su anatomía, pero no se tapó y se acercó más al joven para que se los viese mejor- ¡mira el pobre Ranma, siempre pensando en lo mismo!

-Pero si eres plana-dijo él-tu hermana Kasumi tiene más que tú.- y miró con cara perversa a los pechos de Kasumi.

\- ¡No sabes lo que dices! - Akane se estaba enfadando- ¿Cómo osas meterte con una bruja?

\- ¿Bruja? Seguro que te fallan los conjuros- dijo él riéndose.

-Te voy a…-empezó la chica. Ranma había acertado, no acertaba con los hechizos

-Dejarlo-ordenó Kasumi-Te sabe hacer enfadar. Y tú dejarla en paz, que haya sido tu prometida no significa que puedas meterte con su incapacidad.

-Pero, Kasumi, si tú misma te acabas de meter con ella-dijo Ranma asombrado.

-Lo siento no me había dado cuenta- dijo Kasumi avergonzada. - después veremos quien se une a él. Pero primero debemos convertirlo.

\- ¿Convertirme?, ¿convertirme en qué? - dijo el chico asustado.

-En brujo o ¿quieres vampiro? - preguntó Nabiki- tengo oferta por los dos o ¿Quieres dos por uno?

\- ¿Y en humano normal? -preguntó el chico con ironía. - mejor en semidemonio, vivir en la época Sengoku y que una chica guapa venga desde el futuro a…- empezó a contar el joven. Últimamente soñaba que era un semidemonio de nombre Inuyasha, y con la ayuda de una chica que se llamaba Kagome, que era una versión alternativa de Akane, debían recuperar una joya con muchos poderes mágicos.

-Ahora estas muy rebelde, pero, cuando esto acabe, no pensaras igual-dijo Nodoka-tenemos una tradición milenaria, desde que huimos de Europa por la caza de brujas, nos escondimos en Japón, y hemos pasado generación tras generación escondidos. Ahora saldremos a la luz y recuperaremos lo que nos quitaron, nuestro poder como amos del mundo. Tú y tu elegida seréis nuestros campeones.

-Paso, has oído bien pa-so, no quiero saber nada de tradiciones, que ya he aguantado una cuantas de vosotros. -contestó Ranma. -Un momento ¿elegir quien se une a mí? ¿Esa no debería ser Akane? -preguntó preocupado el chico.

-Según la tradición las hermanas mayores tienen prioridad-dijo Nabiki- Utilizamos a Akane para distraerte…-se rió con maldad-Pero la muy tonta se enamoró de ti y tú de ella. Eso se acabará hoy.

Ranma la miró con odio, los habían utilizado a los dos. Akane se había vuelto una víctima como él. No se los perdonaría jamás. No le importaba quien fuese la elegida. Su elegida sería...

Akane estaba sentada en el suelo, estaba excluida como futura prometida del chico, pero no iba a dejar que ninguna de sus hermanas le quitase él que había sido hasta entonces su prometido, con tanta facilidad. Ni hablar.

Y entonces empezó el ritual oscuro y Ranma sintió como si lo estirasen, le dolía la entraña, necesitaba un lavabo, ¡pero ya! Le dolía la piel. Oía a su padre y a Soun cantar, o masacrar, una canción ya por si horrible. Oírlos cantar era peor que una tortura. Su madre y las hermanas Tendo recitaban conjuros. Y Akane seguía sentada en el suelo, enfadada, jugando con un palo haciendo dibujos en la tierra, no entraba dentro del ritual se aburría y estaba muy furiosa.

Al acabar el ritual, de la hoguera salió una bola de fuego que imparto contra el joven, y este chilló con desespero y dolor. Akane apartó la vista no quería ver el sufrimiento del chico, y más si demostraba no ser digno del ritual. Como lo habían sido Ryoga y Mousse, ahora, aunque tenían cuerpo humano eran perros de presa.

Al apagarse el fuego del cuerpo de chico, este demostró que ya había pasado satisfactoriamente el ritual. Y ya era uno de ellos.

Lo soltaron, el chico cayó al suelo. Apoyándose en la estaca se puso en pie. Todos lo vitorearon, pero el chico que se levantó no era lo que se esperaban. Al recibir al mal, había luchado con este y había triunfado, se quedó los poderes echando a su invasor. Pero sabía, de alguna forma lo sabía, que si quería ser normal debía eliminar sus poderes antes del amanecer y quedaban unas seis horas para eso.

Akane seguía sentada en el suelo, mirando al suelo, ella no estaba de acuerdo con la conversión, ella quería mantener al viejo Ranma, pero no le hicieron caso. Aumentar los ya fuertes poderes del chico, que tenía por las artes marciales, con poderes de la magia, sería un fracaso y una locura. Y a ella le gustaba el viejo Ranma tal como era. Con tanto poder se volvería muy fuerte… demasiado, a parte aumentaría el ya grande ego del joven.

-Ahora las dos elegidas, deberán decidir cuál de las dos desposará al elegido, ya que la tercera candidata ha sido descartada. Sera quien le bese primero en los labios.

Y Nabiki y Kasumi se abalanzaron sobre el pobre Ranma, este se dio la vuelta y huyó de las dos brujas, pero de golpe vio a Akane sentada en la misma dirección que iba, no la pudo esquivar, tampoco quiso, y cayó sobre ella, arrastrándola. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta noto algo caliente y dulce en sus labios y abrió los ojos, vio a Akane con sus labios pegados a los suyos y no pudo contenerse y la besó. Ella recibió el golpe y de pronto notó los labios del joven contra los suyos, y al percibir que él la besaba, se dejó llevar y devolvió el beso. Estuvieron un instante largo con los labios pegados.

Separaron sus labios y se separaron los dos lentamente como autómatas, y se quedaron mirando. Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, se quedó mirando con cara asombrada a sus hermanas y levantó la mano con el gesto de victoria y sonrió, les había ganado.

Miró al chico y saltó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y lo volvió a besar. Ranma la abrazó y se fundieron en un beso largo y cálido.

-Venga niños que no es hora de eso-dijo Nodoka. Los dos chicos se separaron en contra de su voluntad. Sentían que los habían cortado antes de tiempo. Buscarían otra ocasión para volver a besarse sin ningún impedimento-Ranma desde ahora y hasta la próxima generación serás el líder del grupo, y Akane... tu compañera, si logra ganar a sus hermanas. Tu padre y Soun te contaran lo que debes saber.

Y los tres hombres se alejaron y allí le contaron las tradiciones del grupo, Ranma escuchaba a medias sólo pensaba en volver a ser normal.

Akane sería castigada por pasar por delante de sus hermanas. Pero ella sonreía, estaba contenta. Aun siendo castigada, Ranma seria suyo. Ahora sabía que el chico no la dejaría, aunque una de sus hermanas la venciese. Lo sabía incluso antes de empezar el ritual.

-Contadme lo que se tiene que hacer para volver a ser normal. -preguntó Ranma. Soun y Genma hablaron durante un rato.

-…Desde allí debes ir al bosque de la bruja mayor-contestó Soun- y destruir al dragón verde del lago violeta. Pero debes convencer a una bruja que te acompañe, aunque si triunfas ella volverá a ser una humana normal, como tú. Pero entonces se darán dos las posibilidades, ser cazadores de seres extraños o… morir.

\- ¿Por qué no me desmotaréis vuestro poder en una pelea el uno contra el otro?, seguro que ha bajado vuestra destreza. -dijo Ranma.

La pelea de Soun y Genma atrajo a todos menos a Akane que seguía distraída en el suelo.

Ranma se acercó a una moto y la puso en marcha, la hizo girar para levantar la arena de la playa, los brujos perdieron de vista al chico. Cuando se asentó la arena faltaban Ranma, la moto, toda la comida y…. Akane.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas?, ¡Ranma eres idiota! -dijo Akane furiosa.

-He de quitarme esta maldición de brujo, pero tenemos que llegar en seis horas, o si no seré brujo para siempre.

\- ¿Y qué hay de malo? ¿Por qué no quieres ser un brujo? -dijo ella.

\- ¿No lo notas?, los Cazadores de seres se han puesto en movimiento, ¿no oyes a los espíritus del bosque, del mar y los cielos? Están inquietos, siente el peligro y huyen-dijo Ranma- si fracasamos estaremos muertos.

\- ¿Y nuestras familias? -dijo ella asustada. Ella también lo notaba.

-Se la han buscado al seguir con el aquelarre, sabiendo que los Cazadores estaban al acecho, sabiendo la noche que es, ellos estarían de alerta esperando señales de seres mágicos. Nuestra familia debe estar a la fuga, espero, pero ya sabía que había cazadores cerca.

\- ¿Quieres decir que nos han tendido una trampa? -dijo Akane.

-Sí, el premio era una trampa, tú y yo éramos el cebo, los auténticos líderes son otros y no sé quiénes, y hemos caído en la trampa. Ahora, sólo nos quera huir, atravesar el Pedregal del cementerio de las brujas, el rio del lobo…- y le contó todo para conseguir perder sus poderes de brujo.

-Como sabrás donde buscar-dijo Akane.

-Es algo que saben todos los nuevos brujos. -dijo Ranma riendo.

 ** _SEIS MESES DEPUÉS..._**

Era una noche lluviosa de invierno en Nerima. Habían perdido el rastro de Akane y Ranma, cerca del promontorio de los duendes y después… nada. Detrás de los dos jóvenes detectaron a los dos mejores cazadores de seres. Los dos jóvenes ya deberían estar muertos.

-Os hemos reunidos aquí, para acordar que debemos hacer en el futuro, debemos elegir unos nuevos líderes- dijo Nodoka-con la desaparición de Akane y Ranma, nuestro clan puede desaparecer. Debemos votar a quien elegir.

-Pero antes debéis saber-dijo Kasumi- que han salido dos nuevos Cazadores, en cosa de un mes han acabado con seis clanes de brujos de Japón y varios en China y algunos en Europa, varios de vampiros, y se lo hace responsables de la caza de cientos de seres mágicos. Superan a los que debieron destruir a Akane y Ranma. Se dice de ellos que cazan incluso a criminales normales que con estos son terriblemente despiadados. Se dice, se rumorea, se comenta, que muchos de los políticos caídos en desgracia son obra suya. Incluso han acabado con otros cazadores, incluso con los que mataron a Ranma y Akane.

\- ¿Quién dijo que nos destruyeron? -oyeron una voz.

Ranma y Akane entraron en el comedor. Llevaban largos abrigos negros, como el resto de su vestimenta. Calzaban botas de motoristas y guantes. El aspecto de los dos jóvenes era siniestro. Sus caras reflejaban una seriedad jamás vista en ellos.

-Ranma hijo, me alegro verte-dijo Nodoka. - ¿escapasteis?

-Si logramos huir de los Cazadores… por los pelos. - dijo Ranma, entrado en la sala allí estaba sus padres, Soun y sus hijas mayores, Ryoga, Ukyo, los dos chicos chinos y los dos viejos, Cologne y Happosai.

-Vaya, la familia y los perros de presa-dijo Akane irónica.

-Akane tu nunca ha sido tan irónica. -dijo Soun.

\- ¿Por qué nos transformasteis a los dos? -dijo Akane exaltada- yo no quería, y Ranma tampoco.

-Buenos ahora que estamos la familia al completo y ya tenemos a los líderes….

-…decidimos la disolución del clan por su aniquilación-dijo Ranma con sarcasmo.

-Mañana se encontrará a la familia Tendo y sus amigos muertos, asesinados por la yakuza.

-Vosotros, vosotros, sois los dos nuevos Cazadores. -dijo Nabiki asustada-Pero no hemos hecho nada a la yakuza.

-Sí, somos los Cazadores. Vosotros no habéis atacado a la yakuza, pero nosotros sí, aparte de criaturas, cazamos criminales, y nuestra última cacería fue contra la yakuza -dijo Akane con un tono sarcástico.-fue un encargo, nada saldrá a la luz quien nos lo encargó ya no es de este mundo-la chica lo dijo con una risilla siniestra, dando a atender lo que le había pasado a quien los contrató.-nos vio la cara, nadie debe vernos, si lo hace no puede seguir vivo,

-Dejamos pruebas que había sido la familia Tendo y la familia Kuno, hoy vendrán los pocos que dejamos vivos y os liquidarán. -dijo Ranma.- los Kuno tuvieron un desgraciado accidente-la familia los miró asustado, los tres componentes de los Kuno tuvieron un accidente de coche, que ahora sabían que había sido provocado- Los Kuno eran Cazadores, nos intentaron matar... no pudieron

-Cuando pasado mañana lleguemos al país nos informaran de vuestras muertes-dijo Akane simulando pena.

\- ¿Por qué os habéis vuelto así? -dijo Nabiki.

 ** _No echasteis una maldición que no queríamos, cuando nos deshicimos de nuestro poder, nos siguieron persiguiendo, aprendimos a cazar a nuestros cazadores, hemos huido por toda Europa y Asia, siempre detrás nuestro había cazadores, brujos, vampiros, políticos corruptos, asesinos y demás gente con ganas de poder. -_** gritó Akane- al final fuimos nosotros lo que decidimos cazarlos a ellos.

-Sabemos que, si yo hubiese aceptado mis poderes, hubiese pasado lo mismo, teníais planeado que fuésemos los cabezas de turco, para vosotros escapar. Por qué los auténticos líderes deberían ser Ukyo y Mousse, no hagáis el cuento de elegir unos nuevos líderes, estaba decidido desde hace meses. -dijo Ranma-nosotros íbamos a ser sacrificados.

-No serán los Yakuzas, seréis vosotros los asesinos. -dijo Mousse asustado.

-Efectivamente patito, -dijo Ranma- seremos nosotros, pero creerán que han sido los yakuzas. Por qué ellos también vendrán y se encontrarán el trabajo hecho.

-Y vosotros, en teoría, os defenderéis. No habrá supervivientes. Ni de un bando… ni del otro.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a su espantada familia y se pusieron a un más serios. De sus caderas sacaron dos grandes pistolas con silenciador.

-No os atreveréis a matarnos- dijo Nabiki. -somos vuestra familia.

-Planeasteis dejarnos atrás, os merecéis que os liquidemos. Éramos los señuelos, y los seguimos siendo. A la menor oportunidad nos volveréis a querer sacrificar, hicisteis un trato con los cazadores de seres mágicos, con la familia Kuno, le prometisteis nuestras cabezas, no lo permitiremos, -dijo Akane enfadada todos la miraron asustada, Nabiki planeó eso para salvarse, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. - También os metisteis por medio de mi relación, Ranma era mi... prometido. Y me lo quisisteis quitar.

-Es nuestra ley. Tú la conocías. Primero son las hermanas mayores.

-Ranma me…-calló y miró a su prometido, el chico dijo que si con la cabeza- me quería a mí. Sois iguales que las dos… que lo persiguieron durante dos años. - y miró a sus antiguas rivales y a sus hermanas. -Que no se vuelva a repetir. ¡Ranma es mi prometido! La verdad es que no se repetirá.

-Aún no hemos solucionado eso- dijo Kasumi- tenemos que combatir para ver quién se queda con él. Ni yo ni Nabiki estamos de acuerdo como venciste, ¡Te retamos!

-Imposible- dijo Ranma muy tranquilo. - No habrá lucha. Akane es la ganadora.

\- ¿Cómo que imposible? -dijo Shampoo.

-Nos hemos casado-dijo Akane con toda tranquilidad. - hará unos tres meses.

Todos los miraron asombrados.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a casarte con Aka…? -empezó Ryoga, pero se calló cuando vio que Akane lo apuntaba con su pistola- No te atreverás a… -dijo el chico, pero se calló cuando la chica disparó al suelo a pocos centímetros de él, muy cerca de su virilidad.

-El próximo que dé su opinión en contra de mi matrimonio con Ranma le regalo una bala.

-Ranma dile algo a tu prome... digo tu esposa. -dijo Kasumi asustada.

-Lo siento, pero no me hará caso… Y yo opino lo mismo que ella.

-Vamos a cambiar... mejor dicho vamos a llegar a un acuerdo. Vais a estar muy calladitos- dijo Akane, y añadió con maldad- Lo vais a para siempre. -la joven ya se había cansado, debían acabar con lo que habían ido a hacer antes de que llegará la Yakuza.

Todos la miraron con terror y supieron que se proponían hacer los dos ex prometidos, todo el grupo de brujos intentó huir…

Esa noche una de la familia de la yakuza llegó al dojo Tendo, iban todos sus componentes supervivientes. Querían liquidar a la familia Tendo y vieron que les habían hecho el trabajo, pero al intentar huir…

Dos días más tarde al aeropuerto de Tokyo, Llegó un avión procedente de Europa, la policía esperaba a dos pasajeros de ese avión. Cuando los esposos Saotome llegaron a la aduana, se les acercó un policía.

\- ¿El señor Saotome y la señorita Tendo? - preguntó el agente. Los dos jóvenes asintieron- les tengo que dar una mala noticia… su familia ha sido asesinada por una familia de Yakuza. Según parecía la familia Tendo, en los últimos seis meses, han querido dominar una zona controlada por este grupo mafioso. En los últimos tiempos habían matado varios de sus jefes. Hace dos noches los yakuza se presentaron en el dojo Tendo y hubo una lucha entre la familia Tendo y sus aliados y la yakuza… y se mataron entre ellos…nadie sobrevivió, ni de la yakuza, ni de su familia y amigos, fue una masacre.

Akane y Ranma miraron a policía con horror, no se creían tal cosa, Akane se abalanzó sobre el pecho de su prometido, ese policía no sabía que estaban casados y lloró con amargura.

-Los veo muy afectados, no los molestaremos más. Deben descansar y aceptar las malas noticias, si necesitan ayudar psicológica, se la podemos ofrecer- dijo el policía- Cuando sepamos algo más ya los informaremos, en breves día les entregaremos los cadáveres cuando acaben los análisis forenses.

Los dos jóvenes fueron tristes al dojo. Miraron los destrozos producidos por la refriega, eran muchos, tardarían meses en dejarlo como estaba. Y subieron a la habitación de Akane a dejar las maletas.

Unos días después:

Se produjo el entierro.

Era un día lluvioso y triste, como en las películas. Parecía que el día se entristecía por la muerte de la familia Tendo, los dos únicos supervivientes estaban allí llorando, despidiendo con tristeza a sus seres queridos. Esos dos chicos estaban traumatizados, alguien mató a su familia por dedicarse a asuntos sucios, y a su vez su familia mató a sus asesinos, ellos no sabían las actividades de su familia y de sus amigos. Esos dos jóvenes no se reponían nunca.

Los pocos asistentes al funeral, se despidieron de los dos chicos. Los miraban con lastima eran tan jóvenes, y se habían quedado solos.

Ranma agarraba por el hombro a su prometida, mientras con la otra cogía un paragua para protegerse de la lluvia.

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando todos se habían ido. Salieron del cementerio, y se fueron andando con paso lento y con tristeza hacía el dojo Tendo.

Entraron allí, estaba mínimamente habitable, al día siguiente empezarían las reparaciones.

Subieron a la habitación de Akane y…

Al entrar en la habitación de la chica los dos se rieron y se limpiaron las falsas lágrimas, y alejaron una pena que no sentían.

\- ¡Eres mala! -dijo él abrazándola-Eres toda una bruja. No sabia que fuera tan buena actriz, has engañado a todos simulando pena por la muerte de la familia, y gracias a tus hechizos nadie sospechará de nosotros.

\- ¡Tú también eres malo! -dijo ella con maldad- no llegamos a tiempo para perder tus poderes, pero acabamos con los cazadores. Ahora somos brujos-cazadores. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, liquidar a quien queramos o nos moleste, y sin levantar sospechas. Tú también eres un buen actor, eso de simular también dolor por nuestra familia...-y añadió con maldad- me alegro que ya no estén con nosotros.

Ranma miró a su esposa con maldad.

Ahora somos los lideres de los brujos de Japón, somos los mejores Cazadores de seres y nos hemos liquidado a la principal organización criminal de Asia, como nos encargó el gobierno. Somos los dueños del dojo Tendo y lo usaremos de tapadera para nuestros fines, ¿que más podemos pedir?.

\- ¡Que vamos a ser padres! -contestó ella.

Ranma miró a su esposa y sonrió, la abrazó y besó con pasión, tenían un futuro brillante. por fin eran libres de gente que los acosase.

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

Esta es también una de las historias que descarté de la historia "Ranma y Akane a la fuga". Queda otra historia descartada y lo más seguro que no subiré, noto que le falta algo.

Los lugares que menciones, como "el Pedregal del cementerio de las brujas", o "el rio del lobo", realmente no existen.

La noche del 24 de junio según la tradición mediterránea es una noche mágica. Llena de legendas. En Cataluña, la gente la celebra con cohetes y encendiendo hogueras, aunque estas ahora están prohibidas por riesgo de incendio. Los jóvenes como dicen Ranma y Akane acuden a las discotecas a pasar la noche. Se bebe cava y se come coca, una especie de tarta. Esa noche también se celebra en parte del Levante español.

El titulo viene de la obra de William Shakespeare, "Sueño de una noche de verano", que pasa en San Juan. Y la parte de las brujas y la conversión de Ranma y su huida, me inspiré en una historia que leí hace mucho tiempo, y que también pasaba en San Juan.

Sé que esta historia ha tenido muchos giros, y se ha ido haciendo siniestra cuanto más avanzaba, pero es final que planeé inicialmente ,cuando lo escribí hace mas de dos años, lo cambié, era un final más travieso, con Ranma y Akane dominando con puño de hiero a su familia y amigos, y exigiéndoles una vida normal y sin jaleos y sin que los presionasen.

Esta historia ya la había subido de forma indepediente a la uno a " **A _sesina_** "y a " ** _D_ estino fatal**" para que formen un sólo fic.


	3. Sin destino

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son mí_** ** _os._**

* * *

 ** _3.. Sin destino._**

-¡No es lo que crees!-dijo Akane- ¡Para ya!.

-¡No ha pasado nada!-dijo Ryoga, protegiendo a su amiga.

-¡Me habéis traicionado!, **_¡TODOS, ME HABREIS TRAICIONADO!_** -gritó el chico furioso- y lo pagareis, con la vida. Como lo han hecho ya otros.

Ryoga atacó a su rival, pero este esquivó el ataque, quedando el chico cerdo desprotegido. Y su rival lo aprovechó para atacarlo provocándole heridas muy graves y la última en la cabeza, que fue la que le provocó la muerte.

-¡Ryoga!, ¡Ryoga!- chilló Akane asustada y miró al asesino a la cara, -¿Cómo has podrido matar a Ryoga?, ¡Te odio!.

-No has sido rival, y ahora te toca a ti.-comentó el asesino-morirás por traicionarme.

Ella no vio venir el ataque y cayó al suelo, oyó reírse a su atacante. Akane se notó sin fuerzas, como estas se le escapaban. Su rival no actuaba como siempre, ese chico nunca había osado atacarla.

-¡Vaya!, ¡la increíble Akane! ¡y no me ha durado ni dos segundos!-dijo riéndose- he acabado con todos, con los dos chicos chinos, con la de la espátula, con los dos hermanos locos, y también con los dos ancianos. Tú tardaras varios minutos en morir y verás como acabo con los que faltan y así me vengaré por el daño que me hicisteis.

Minutos después aparecieron su padre, Genma y Nodoka. Pero duraron muy poco, Akane los vio caer en pocos segundos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a matar a nuestra familia?- dijo Kasumi, venia acompañada por un asustada Nabiki.

-Mira quien vienen, la bella y dulce Kasumi y la fría Nabiki, dentro de cinco minutos la familia Tendo será his-to-ri-a.- dijo el atacante.- como ya lo es la Saotome.

Y atacó a Kasumi, fue un ataque brutal, y la chica calló en el suelo decapitada. Nabiki gritó ante tanta crueldad e intentó huir, pero el atacante de camisa china roja se puso delante de ella y con la mano le atravesó el pecho, al sacar la mano por el otro lado llevaba en ella el corazón de la chica.

-Pues si tenía corazón- dijo el chico de la cola riéndose.

-¿Quién eres? Tú… tú… tú no eres Ranma- dijo Akane con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.- ¿y Ranma, el auténtico Ranma?

-¡Por fin!-dijo el atacante con sarcasmo-¡alguien listo!. No, no soy tu prometido, soy la unión de todos a los que vencisteis en algún combate desde Mikado a Saffron. Soy la rabia de todos ellos hecha persona, la rabia contra Ranma y la gente que él quiere… u odia, esa rabia se ha juntado y me ha creado a mi. Y tu prometido está... muerto, yo lo maté, Jajaja.

La miró y se rió. Ella se sentía cada vez más débil. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar por semejante fraude? Veía muchas diferencias con su prometido.

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo maté? -preguntó con sorna-Utilice tu apariencia. Y él muy idiota no pudo atacar a alguien con el cuerpo de su amada. Se dejó vencer por ti. Ahora en el otro mundo te odiará. Y no fue el único, a esos dos hermanos tan locos también los maté con tu apariencia y a tus dos rivales también.

-Y yo soy la rabia de todos los que has asesinado-dijo alguien desde la puerta del dojo-desde Ukyo a Nabiki, y juro que te mandaré de nuevo al infierno del que no debiste salir. Debiste de asegúrate que estaba muerto. Y no odiaré a Akane nunca, supe desde el primer momento que no eras ella.

Akane desde el suelo miró al nuevo atacante y vio que era Ranma, el auténtico Ranma.

-Si me ganas, esa basura que yace moribunda, sobrevivirá, pero creo que los dos os juntareis en breves instantes en el otro mundo. Os supero a los dos, ni juntos me venceréis. la venganza de vuestro rivales vencido hoy se cumplirá.

Ranma se acercó a Akane y miró a su rival y a todos los cadáveres que había dejado el asesino, se enfureció y prometió vengarse. Akane se levantó.

El falso Ranma se quedó mirándolos sorprendido. los dos prometidos parecían totalmente recuperados, sin heridas, y más fuertes que nunca. Le pareció ver unas sombras moviéndose alrededor de los dos chicos. No podía ser, los había matado a todos. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviesen allí? ¿Eran ellos lo que les daban fuerza a los chicos? ¿Eran esos fantasmas quienes habían sanado a esos dos chicos?

Los dos prometidos se miraron y atacaron a su rival con furia y…

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

.

Le he cambiado el nombre, el antiguo nunca me gustó.

Otra historia que he separado de su original, y como "Asesina" no influye en esa historia.

Esta historia ya la había subido de forma indepediente a la uno a " **A _sesina_** "y a " ** _La magia de una noche de verano_** " para que formen un sólo fic.

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

A todos los que leen o siguen a mis historias.


	4. El fin de lo conocido

**4ª. EL FIN DEL LO CONOCIDO.**

.

Una ciudad destruida, se alza como símbolo de la estupidez humana. Nerima fue destruida por culpa de la ambición de unos pocos. Los pocos que so revivieron se encontraron con su ciudad y vidas destruidas, con esperanza de reconstruirla. No contaron que de esas ruinas saldrían unos monstruos de dos piernas que transformarían ese infierno en algo aún peor. Abandonados por el gobierno que los enjauló para deshacerse de ellos. Abandonados por la gente de su propio país que lo creía muerto fueron condenados al olvido, al menos les quedó uno pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Una figura estaba vigilante, en medio de lo que no hacía tres años era Nerima, y ahora sólo era ruina, una ciudad en ruina y prácticamente vacía. Cuando detecto un sonido, se acercaban tres vehículos de fabricación casera. Parecían bogíes. Eran todoterrenos y eran conducidos por unas bestias que años antes habían sido pacíficos vecinos suyos.

El hombre del tejado llevaba un abrigo largo, una capucha y una grandes gafas de aviador o ¿eran de motorista?.

Empezó a correr por los tejados, lo llevaba haciendo desde que llegó a Nerima cuando apenas tenía dieciséis años, aunque ahora debía tener cuidado muchos de los edificios por donde corría amenazaban ruina, un pie en el sitio equivocado y se abriría un agujero por donde caería y se mataría.

Miró las calles desiertas, en esas calles corrió muchas aventuras, con gentes que podía llamar difícilmente amigos, tres años después no quedaba ninguno de ellos, todos murieron en el desastre o después de él. De la cenizas de la hecatombe salió un barrio distinto, mucho peor, casi sacado de una película apocalíptica, un futuro distópico y de pesadilla. Alrededor del Nerima, se construyó rápidamente un muro que lo aisló del mundo. Dentro de esa muralla se desató la violencia externa. El fuerte vivía, el débil o moría o se convertía en ganado.

Las bandas de criminales, a cual la más violenta y salvaje, dominaban Nerima por sectores, salvo un pequeño sector donde los supervivientes vivían en relativa paz. Un sector temido por las bandas, habían desaparecido grupos enteros, nadie osaba entrar y quien lo hacía no salía entero. El grupo que dominaba este territorio, era formado por solo dos personas, pero eran las dos personas más temidas de todo Nerima.

Al sector se le llamaba el sector Saotome-Tendo por los dos guerrilleros que lo controlaban, Ranma Saotome y su mujer Akane Tendo.

Mientras el vigilante corría vio que se le unía otra persona en los edificios de enfrente, corrieron en paralelo, saltando de edificio en edificio como él, sonrió. Esa figura era su pareja, y quien le ayudaba a limpiar la zona de indeseables.

-¡Allá!, se ve a dos personas- dijo el ocupante de uno de los coches.

-No deberíamos seguirlos, nos acercamos mucho al sector Saotome, creo que ya estamos en él. Deberíamos irnos o no sobreveviremos.

-¿Tienes miedo a esos dos? No son tan fuerte-dijo uno de ellos- yo los conocí cuando fui alumno en el Furinkan, no tienen nada fuera de serie, con el paso del tiempo han debido de perder fuerza, ya no tienen lugar donde entrenarse ni rivales a los que superar.

-Según rumores, han matado a más de quinientas personas, oí que él puede provocar un tornado, y lanzar una bola de fuego y ella tiene una fuerza bestial.

-Eso son leyendas-dijo el exalumno de Furinkan. Pero él había sido testigo de esos ataques. Y el temor entró en él, pero Saotome debía haber perdido esos poderes, hacía años que no se debía entrenar.

Siguiendo a las dos figuras entraron en una calle y, delante de ellos había una de las dos personas, los esperaba en el suelo, y los tres coches aceleraron para atropellarla, pero cayeron en la trampa. Los coches se metieron en una zanja, oculta, los ocupantes vieron un líquido, que su olfato les indicó que era inflamable y vieron como la otra figura disparaba una bengala al líquido, lo último que vieron fue una bola de fuego. Y…

Unos de ocupantes de esos coches salió de él, con parte del cuerpo quemado, tuvo suerte y no le afectó del todo el fuego, Se había escapado gateando, le dolía respirar, tenía que huir y avisar a su jefe, este no estaría contento, había perdido otra patrulla a manos de las dos personas que más odiaba, a una por quitarle la persona que más quería y a esta por irse con la persona que más odiaba. Tatewaki Kuno odiaba a Ranma y a su mujer.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí a una ratita- dijo el joven.

-Yo conozco a esto- dijo la mujer con desprecio, lo miró con rabia, para ella no era un humano, ni un animal, por eso lo llamó por "esto" - iba con mi hermana Nabiki a su clase.

-Si ya me acuerdo, fue quien mato a Hiroshi, a Yuka, a Sayuri y a Daisuke –dijo su marido con rabia.

-Y a ellas las violó-dijo la chica.

-Piedad por favor-suplico el herido.

-La que tú tuviste con nuestros amigos y con tanta gente-dijo Ranma enfurecido.- te vamos a castigar como mereces y después servirás de escarmiento para quien venga para atacarnos. Aquí vivimos gente honrada los asesinos como tú no sois bien recibidos.

Unos minutos después su cuerpo estaba colgado en un edificio en la entrada del sector dominado por los dos jóvenes, como advertencia a quien intentarse entrar él con malas intenciones.

De los dos adolescentes que iban a la discoteca días antes de la catástrofe no quedaba nada. Recordaban, como habían huido de los retos del director, el chico aún tenía pesadillas de cuando creyó a su prometida muerta en Junsenkyo, algunas noches se despertaba llamándola asustado y Akane lo abrazaba y le hablaba hasta que su marido se dormía.

Ranma aun recordaba el último día de su mundo. Ese día huía por los tejados de Akane, la había hecho enfadar, como siempre se había quejado de su cocina. Ella lo seguía sin darle tregua, estaba muy furiosa, eso en apariencia, ya que realmente los dos estaban jugando, se estaban divirtiendo. Era casi un juego. Cuando oyó la explosión y vio la inmensa bola de fuego venir hacía ellos. Reaccionó de forma automática, casi sin pensarlo. Cogió a una asustada Akane. Bajó al suelo abrió la tapa de una alcantarilla metió a la chica y a él y cerró la tapa, tardó segundos en hacer eso. Cuando la bola de fuego pasó por encima de la alcantarilla donde se metieron ellos, todo tembló, él cogió la chica para protegerla y la oyó chillar del terror. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a reinar la calma, había demasiado calma, no se oía ni coches, ni el murmullo de la gente, ni ningún animal, sólo el viento, un viento que solo su sonido lo dejaba helado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que al saltar vio tres figuras conocidas intentar huir de las llamas. Un chico despistado, y una chica y un chico chinos. Los vio siendo engullidos por las llamas. Y aunque le habían hecho daño hacía poco, lloró por ellos. Entonces notó que una mano temblorosa lo acariciaba. La chica también lloraba estaba asustada y la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así mucho rato.

Él salió de la alcantarilla, de los edificios que bajaron no quedaba casi ninguno entero. Fueron asustados hacía el dojo. Por el camino vieron cadáveres quemados, al principio ella ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de él. Pero había tal cantidad de ellos, que perdió el miedo. Ese día cambió la vida para ellos.

Al llegar al dojo lo encontraron con pocos daños, esa zona a penas fue tocada por la devastación.

-¡Kasumi!, ¡Nabiki!-las llamó la chica, los dos chicos temieron que a esas dos chicas les hubiera pasado algo. Las buscaron por todo el dojo.

Las encontraron dentro del sótano, asustadas y abrazadas. Akane se lanzó sobre ellas llorando, había pasado tanto miedo. Ranma miró alrededor, de ahora en adelante le tocaba proteger a las tres chicas.

Sus padres estaban de viaje, y no supieron más de ellos. La casa tenía un refugio secreto, a parte del sótano, construido durante la guerra mundial. Tenía dos entradas una bajo el tatami del dojo, que nadie descubriría, y otra dentro del estanque, pero a Akane no le gustaba esta y Ranma tuvo que obligarle varias veces a usar esta entrada. Allí se ocultaban casi todo el día. Ese refugio tenía varias habitaciones, agua incluso luz. El abuelo de Akane lo renovó después de la guerra por si fuera necesario.

Ranma pensaba que había pillaje, pero no se imaginó que fuera a esa escala tan grande. Con las chicas en el refugio fue a buscar a su amiga U-chan a su restaurante, encontró su cadáver bajo las ruinas de su local. La enterró cerca del dojo, junto con su espátula. Aunque no le dijo nada a Akane, ella supo que los cuatros rivales habían muerto y como Ranma lloró por ellos. Aunque Ranma buscó los cadáveres de Ryoga y los otros dos chicos, no los encontró. Pero enterró, al lado de Ukyo, unas fotos suyas a forma de homenaje. Cologne no supo nada igual que Happosai, no volvió a tener noticias de ellos.

Los tres años pasaron rápidamente y Akane y su ya marido dominaron un sector, el que rodeaba al dojo Tendo, vieron morir gente que conocían, sus mejores amigos del instituto, vecinos. Vieron crímenes horrorosos, y ellos mismo tuvieron que matar para salvase ellos o a la gente que protegían. Olvidaron la piedad, con quien no la tenía. Tuvieron que luchar contra antiguos compañeros, gente que habían estudiado con ellos y matarlos, esa gente se había convertido en unos monstruos sedientos de sangre, que no respetaban nada.

Hicieron muchos enemigos, y el peor de todos fue Tatewaki, el antiguo compañero de clase de Nabiki, que tenía su base en el antiguo instituto Furinkan. Ese chico se veía como un rey y a su hermana como su princesa, aunque el puesto de reina seria para Akane, el día que la capturase y matase a Ranma, el sería el liberador de Akane y la haría su reina-esclava, que tenía que servirle en todo lo que él quisiera, y el antiguo rayo azul del Furinkan tenía una mente muy pervertida y corrompida.

Cada vez que salía Ranma, ocultaba a las chicas en el refugio, a veces solo y otra con Akane salía a lo que ellos llamaban recoleta, se metían en los supermercados y se llevaban comida y objetos necesarios, o asaltaban las granjas cercanas abandonadas. Y a veces las bases de las bandas de criminales.

A veces repartían lo que podían con sus vecinos, y a veces eran ellos lo que recibían de aquellos. La vida se había vuelto muy dura, pero la buena gente se ayudaba entre ellos, para facilitar su vida, aunque siempre con el temor de que aparecieran un grupo de esos.

Aunque Ranma no quería decir nada a Akane, se había dado cuenta que la sonriente Kasumi se estaba volviendo loca, hablaba sola, se discutía con gente imaginaria, pero lo que no sabia el chico que Akane también se dio cuenta.

Nabiki, se había vuelto despiadada, cualquiera que pillase entrando en el territorio Saotome ella lo torturaba, y robaba lo que podía. Tanta crueldad la había vuelto extremadamente cruel.

Todo se complicó cuando en un descuido se escapó Kasumi.

Los dos chicos al no verla la buscaron alarmados, Ranma y su esposa notaban que estaba en peligro. Lo sentían casi en la piel. Y un sexto sentido los llevó a donde la pobre chica era brutalmente violada por un ser despreciable, al que atacaron y ataron después de pegarle un gran paliza

-¡Mira quien es la víbora!-dijo Ranma enfadado- Hikaru Gosunkugi, como ha cambiado de apocado energúmeno a violador, pero tus días como violador y seguidor de Kuno han acabado, Akane todo tuyo.

-Perfecto, hace tiempo que no me ejercito con un pervertido.- dijo Akane- hoy este ser va a sufrir.

Y ese día en esa parte de Nerima se oyeron gritos de terror. Ninguno de los dos tenía piedad con los criminales. Ya nadie vio jamás a Gosunkugi, ni entero ni a cachitos, tampoco nadie lo buscó, a nadie le importó su desaparición.

Llevaron a Kasumi, al dojo y al llegar no encontraron a Nabiki, no la volvieron a ver más. No supieron donde fue, ni lograron localizarla. No supieron si huyó, fue descubierta y secuestrada, ni nada. Sólo desapareció para nunca volver.

La pobre Kasumi, quedó en estado, conforme avanzaba su embarazo, se fue haciendo más infantil. Ya nada quedaba de la chica inteligente, que cuidaba a su familia.

El día que nació el niño, Akane y Ranma perdieron tanto a la madre como al niñoa. Ranma los enterró al lado de Ucchan, no quería que esta se encontrase sola ni tampoco Kasumi.

Akane lloró ese día con amargura abrazada a su marido.

-Estamos solos- dijo Akane- nos han abandonado todos. Ya se nos han ido todos. No tenemos a nadie

Él no supo que contestarle y lloró con ella, quería mucho a Kasumi, recordaba que siempre estuvo atenta que no le faltase nada a la familiaz

Desde ese día, los dos chicos, se volvieron más salvajes, sobre todo con la banda de Kuno. Se trasladaron a una casa cerca del Furinkan y de allí vigilaron a la banda que hizo su base allí, si alguno de la banda de Kuno salía lo mataban cruelmente después de tortúralo, y lo dejaban a la vista para que Kuno supiera que habían sido ellos, y que no debían salir del antiguo instituto.

El terror en el territorio se expandió, el miedo a los Saotome era grande, y pronto las bandas se fueron reduciendo. Muchos miembros de esas bandas huyeron a otra parte de Nerima e intentaron pasar desapercibidos, llevando una vida tranquila, pero con el miedo siempre presente, el terror a los Saotome era mucho. Al final todas las bandas, lo que quedaron de ellas, fueron absorbidas por el grupo de Tatewaki.

-Tarde o temprano vendrán a por nosotros-dijo Kuno a su hermana.

-Entonces Ranma será mío, y jugaré con él.-le respondió Kodachi.

-Primero lo mataré y te lo entregaré como juguete-comentó el mayor de los Kuno.

En ese momento entró uno sus jefes.

-Señor. Ha vuelto uno de nuestros mensajeros a la muralla.

-¿Traéis la respuesta?- exigió Kuno.

-Si-dijo el secuaz- y le informó

-Cualquier que intente cruza el muro será ametrallado.

-Y los mensajeros- dijo Kuno

-Este mensaje venía pegado, en el cuerpo del último emisario.

-¿Estás diciendo que todos los mensajeros han muerto?.- preguntó Kuno con un ataque de rabia.

-Sí señor.- contestó asustado el hombre.

Entonces la furia se apoderó de Kuno.

-¡Es culpa suya!, ¡es culpa de Ranma Saotome!, ¡él es un agente de gobierno!.

Y en el estado de furia golpeó con furia al sirviente. Todos los reunidos lo miraron con terror, Kuno cada vez estaba peor, más loco y con más genio.

Ranma ya sabía por qué no podían salir del recinto amurallado de Nerima, la explosión se produjo en un laboratorio ilegal de la familia Kuno, financiado por el gobierno, la explosión se debió a unas investigaciones ilegales para el gobierno. El gobierno había inculpado a una potencia extranjera que había atacado por error a Nerima con armas nucleares. Los supervivientes sabían la verdad, y se habían vuelto un peligro que debían callar. Ranma había encontrado un aparato de radiofrecuencia en una tienda y lo utilizaba para enterarse lo que ocurría fuera del muro, a través de los canales de radio de los milítales, pero no logró utilizarlo para informar lo que pasaba dentro del muro. El gobierno interfería los canales de televisión y radio y ninguna noticia salía de Nerima, y pero si llegaban. No podía inutilizar las ondas de radiio por que el ejercito las utilizaba para comunicarse.

Semanas después de la muerte de Kasumi, Ranma y Akane decidieron atacar a su antiguo instituto, Kuno en los últimos tiempos se había vuelto muy cruel y sanguinario, debían traer la paz a los pocos supervivientes que quedaban en Nerima.

Y una noche oscuradejaron sin luces la base de Kuno y se infiltraron en ella, fueron acabando uno por uno con sus ocupantes, lo hicieron de forma silenciosa, ocultándose en la oscuridad. En poco tiempo no quedó nadie, ni siquiera sonó la alarma.

Al llegar al último piso encontraron a los tres integrantes de la familia Kuno, que no se lo esperaban.

-¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- dijo Tatewaki con alegría, no pudo ocultar la lujuria que le provocaba verla- ¡A Akane Tendo que ha venido para entregárseme para satisfacer sus deseos más íntimos! – miró a Ranma con Rabia- y me ha traído a ese hechicero de Ranma Saotome para que lo creme por brujo.

Los dos chicos lo miraron con asco, estaba aún más loco de lo que recoradan.

-¡Eres más idiota que antes! – dijo Akane- he venido para acabar contigo de una vez.

-Eso es mentira¡- dijo con prepotencia Kuno- has venido atraída por mi belleza, es natural que te sientas atraída por mi persona, siendo el ser más prefecto del universo.

\- El perfecto idiota.- murmuro Ranma. El chico sintió un escalofrío, y miró a Kodachi, que lo miraba con pasión, con la misma pasión que un loco miraría un juguete que deseaba.

-Ahora que estás aquí mi querido Ranma aprovechemos para casarnos y disfrutar de nuestro amor.

Ranma sintió de nuevo un escalofrío. Mirar a esa mujer era como mirar a un serpiente. Las dos igual de venenosas.

-No, paso, ya estoy casado. No quiero saber nada de ti.

-No estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kuno- yo mando en Nerima, tu boda con Akane no tiene validez, ella será mi esposa, y tú te puedes casar con Kodachi o morir, elige.

Ranma lo miró y sonrió.

-Elijo la tercera opción, sigo con Akane, y yo y ella acabamos contigo y con tu familia, y asín vengamos a todos los caídos por vuestra culpa.- y los dos esposos se pusieron en posición de lucha.

Y empezó la lucha, Ranma fue atacado por Tatewaki, mientras Akane lo fue por Kodachi. El antiguo director Kuno sentado en un sillón, cantaba con su ukelele, para animar la lucha.

Kuno había mejorado, debió ser entrenado por su padre. Atacaba con furia a su rival, este esquivaba su golpe y esperaba el momento oportuno de golpear a ese ser despreciable. Ranma notó como se enfurecía, todo lo que había provocado esa familia, debían pagarlo. Y en un momento que Kuno bajó involuntariamente la guardia, lo golpeó. En ese golpe puso toda la rabia, la furia y el resentimiento acumulados de esos tres años. Kuno se quedó un momento quieto, miró a su rival.

-No me has hecho daño Ranma Saotome- dijo y cayó al suelo.

Ranma miró a su rival, había si, pero no tanto. O a lo mejor era que él había mejorado también.

Akane se defendía de esa loca. Kodachi, como cuando era más joven, vestida de gimnasta atacaba con una cinta y con los bolos de gimnasta, que escondían explosivo, Akane esquivaba esos ataques con facilidad, hasta que se enfado, y una vez que Kodachi lanzó la cinta, se enredó en el brazo de Akane.

-¡Caíste!- dijo Kodachi.

Akane la miró con cara asustada.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó la joven con horror-¡Atrapada estoy!, ¡Huí no podré!- Ranma miró a su mujer, ¿Que forma de hablar era esa?, y que dejase de hacer cuento y se quitara de encima a esa tonta.

-¡AKANE! , ¡Para de hacer tonterías, que se nos hace tarde!- gritó Ranma con impaciencia.. sabía que Akane estaba jugando con su rival, como un gato con su presa.

Akane aún sujeta por la cinta de Kodachi, cambió esa cara de niña asustada, por una de vencedora, con una sonrisa malvada. Kodachi se asusto, estiraba la cinta para ella para traer a su rival y atacarla en contra distancia. Pero Akane, cogió la cinta con las manos estiró para arriba y levantó a su rival del suelo y despuésl tiró hacía abajo, y Kodachi se estampó contra el suelo. Kodachi no pudo levantarse, y quedó tendida en el suelo.

El director Kuno vio como sus hijos eran derrotados, y paró de tocar el ukelele.

-¡Que desgracia!- dijo con dramatismo- ¡Criar a unos hijos, alimentarlos! ¡ Y son unos inútiles! ¡ Pero he decidido que ya no son mis hijos!,¡ De ahora en adelante vosotros seréis mis hijos!

Ranma y Akane miraron a ese hombres, estaba aún más loco que cuando dirigía esa escuela. Decidieron dejar allí a los tres Kuno, ya no tenían nada, ya no eran un peligro y si alguna vez volvían a serlo, ellos los detendrían.

Salían de lis que fue el Furinkan, cuando este empezó a arder, alguna locura de los Kuno. Una trampa que preparó Tatewaki para atrapar a Ranma y que le salió mal. Los esposos se giraron y vieron arder su antigua escuela, no quedaba nada de esa familia de locos, debieron arder, pero conociendo a esa familia, no podían estar seguros de su desaparición.

-¡Qué espectáculo!- dijo Ranma con rabia, pero sin regocijo, no se alegraba que desaparecieran los Kuno, ese había hecho justicia y los culpables de todo lo habían pagado, pero después de toda esa venganza, su corazón estaba tan dolido como antes. No habían recuperado a nadie, Nerima seguía siendo una ruina, pero miró a Akane y dijo.- aquí quedan vengados todos los muertos por la explosión, nuestra familia, nuestros amigos y compañeros, todos los vecinos… los asesinados por los Kuno.

-Ahora aquí mismo con nosotros están todos ellos, y sus almas pueden descansar ya en paz.-dijo Akane llorando, también se encontraba triste, esa venganza no había traído la paz a sus corazones, encontraba a faltar a mucha gente.

Días después el gobierno cayó en desgracia y fue condenado por sus crímenes, Ranma había logrado contactar con el exterior y el mundo descubrió horrorizado la verdad de la explosión. Fue entonces cuando se ayudó a los sobrevivientes de Nerima.

El ejército que había disparado días antes contra este barrio ahora lo debía ayudar. Al verlo llegar Ranma, los miró decepcionado. Y al llegar un militar y preguntar si él o su embarazada esposa requerían ayuda

-Necesitan ayuda usted o su mujer. Tenemos medicina, y comida. Les ayudaremos a salir adelante. Nos han enviado a ayudar a los supervivientes.

\- AHORA NO, AHORA NO NECESITAMOS VUESTRA AYUDA, LA NECESITAMOS HACE TRES AÑOS, POR MI OS PODEIS IR A LA MIERDA.-Les gritó el joven furioso- pero nos quedaremos con vuestra ayuda.- acabó Ranma con una sonrisa.

Fin.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Esta historia, como las otras tres que he subido en este fic pertenecían al capítulo "Ilusiones" de la historia "Ranma y Akane a la fuga". Originalmente era la primera historia de ese capitulo, pero entonces no decidí subirla y la he tenido guardada unos años. Para hacerlo ahora he cambiado ciertas cosas, añadido algunos párrafos y suprimido otros. Todas las deferencias que he encontrado en este capitulo a "Ranma y Akane a la fuga" las he quitado.

Agradecimientos.

A:

Benani0125:

He unido los capítulos por que el domingo revise las copias de seguridad de mis historias que tengo en el mobil, cambié algunas cosas. Añadí indices a unas historias y uní estos capítulos en un solo sitio e hice lo mismo en mi cuenta.

Ranma84: Si, ya los había subido. Ahora los he unido en un solo fic. Que llevará el nombre de la primera historia.


End file.
